Unspoken VF
by NocturneShadow
Summary: SPOILER! Un moment volé entre Marielle et Connor. Elle voulait dormir, mais qu'arrive-t-il lorsqu'elle n'a que des cauchemars effrayants de démons et de l'enfer? Inspiré du roman Vampire Mine de Kerrelyn Sparks. Marielle x Connor. One Shot. Traduction.


**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'idée de ce OS. Les personnages et la trame de l'histoire appartiennent à Kerrelyn Sparks.

**Auteur : **Nocturne Shadow

**Résumé :** SPOILER! Un moment volé entre Marielle et Connor. Elle voulait dormir, mais qu'arrive-t-il lorsqu'elle n'a que des cauchemars effrayants de démons et de l'enfer? Inspiré du roman Vampire Mine de Kerrelyn Sparks. Marielle x Connor. One Shot. Traduction.

**Réponses au(x) review(s) : **Ce sera fait au fur et à mesure qu'elles seront envoyées. Les réponses se trouveront à la fin de ce OS.

* * *

U n s p o k e n

Depuis l'épisode des ongles roses, Connor était fâché. Ce n'était pas en raison de ce que Brynley avait fait, mais plutôt envers les mensonges qu'elle avait voulu que Marielle prononce. La pauvre ange ne savait pas quoi faire pour être pardonnée. Elle essaya de le taquiner. En vain. Il restait de marbre à chaque fois. Que pouvait-elle faire de plus? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle avait l'impression de l'ennuyer. Le monde des humains était bien plus compliqué que ce qu'elle en avait pensé au départ.

Après un entraînement difficile vint le temps d'aller au lit. En réalité, elle ne voulait pas dormir du tout. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne, pas même à Connor, mais lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux la nuit, elle se sentait si vulnérable. Les ténèbres l'entouraient avec des visions d'horreur. Elle rêvait de démons désireux de l'amener jusqu'en en enfer. Puis, elle se réveillait seule, tremblant de peur sous ses draps. Qu'arriverait-il si elle avait des prémonitions?

Elle se déshabilla. La douche qu'elle avait pris quelques minutes auparavant ne l'avait pas réconfortée. Peut-être une prière ferait-il l'affaire? Elle s'agenouilla contre le sol. _Gloire à Dieu au plus haut des cieux_, prononça-t-elle mentalement. Silence. Pourquoi n'avait-elle aucune réponse quand elle en avait désespérément besoin? Elle mit des sous-vêtements blancs avant de se glisser dans son lit. Avec sa main droite, elle éteignit la lumière espérant que son sommeil serait meilleur cette fois-ci.

XxXxX

Connor était en train de prendre une douche. L'eau était froide, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. En vérité, cela lui aidait à voir clairement dans son esprit. Il était toujours en colère à cause de Marielle, mais il devait reconnaître qu'elle s'était bien débrouillée cette nuit. Elle serait bientôt prête pour la vraie bataille. Après cette tâche, il l'aiderait à regagner son ciel bien aimé. Il lui en avait fait la promesse même si cela le briserait… encore. Saloperie. N'avait-il pas déjà assez souffert? Marielle avait ouvert une nouvelle plaie dans son coeur, une plaie dont il n'avait pas demandée. Il essayait de le cacher, mais c'était chose ardue lorsqu'elle se trouvait à proximité.

Il devait lui parler… mais pour lui dire quoi? Elle était un ange, il savait exactement où était sa place. Maudit soit-elle. Maudit soit-il. Son âme était condamnée à l'enfer mais pas la sienne. Elle était pure. Innocente. Si sexy. Il se gifla mentalement. Il était d'une stupidité incurable.

Il avait une heure avant que le soleil ne se lève. Venait-il juste d'entendre Marielle pleurer? _Darafer_. Non, pas ici. Cela ne se pouvait. Ses pales iris prirent une coloration d'un rouge intense. Il s'empara de son épée qu'il avait laissée à la cuisine et marcha silencieusement sur la pointe des pieds. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, exceptés bien sûr ceux que Marielle faisaient. Il prit la poignée de sa main valide pour ouvrir la porte, prêt à la bataille.

XxXxX

Il faisait sombre. Elle pouvait sentir une présence près d'elle et, fort malheureusement, elle n'était pas de bon augure. Elle tenta de bouger, mais elle en était incapable. Que se passait-il? Son cœur rata un battement dans sa poitrine. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour appeler Connor. Aucun bruit. Aucun cri. Elle paniqua. Qui était là?

- Ne t'avais-je pas dit de me suivre sans faire d'histoires?

Elle vit des yeux émeraude illuminer dans le noir. Il n'y avait plus de doute quant à l'identité de l'intrus. _Darafer! _Comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver dans la pièce sans alerter Connor? C'était inconcevable.

"À l'impossible nul n'est tenu. » lui dit-il comme s'il pouvait lire ses pensées.

Il sourit narquoisement.

"Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, nous pouvons passer un bon moment ensemble. Qu'en penses-tu? »

Elle avait peur de comprendre la signification de ses dernières paroles. Les filles avaient parlé avec elle de quelques notions… comme une fellation. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce que cela signifiait, mais elle savait que c'était sexuel. Son cœur battait la chamade. Connor était le seul autorisé à la toucher. Elle rougit. Ce n'était pas le temps de penser à ce genre de choses!

Darafer s'empara des draps qui la recouvraient et les laissa tomber sur le sol. Elle frémit alors qu'elle sentit son regard se poser sur elle. Elle ne portait que des sous-vêtements. Il lécha sa lèvre inférieure, appréciant la vue, avant de se pencher sur elle.

« Cette nuit je te ferai mienne. » susurra-t-il dans à son oreille gauche.

Oh non! Elle supplia Dieu de l'épargner. Elle essaya de se concentrer pour s'insérer dans l'esprit de Connor. Il demeurait son seul espoir. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour s'aider à faire le focus sur Connor. Le démon prendrait certainement avantage sur elle pendant qu'elle ferait de la télépathie mais elle devait se saisir de cette chance.

_Connor… Connor!_ Elle ouvrit les yeux et la bouche sous le choc. Darafer avait mordillé un de ses mamelons. Il avait retiré son soutien-gorge pendant qu'elle ne prêtait pas attention. Avec sa main gauche, il caressa son autre sein. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner la satisfaction de la voir entrouvrir ses lèvres pour gémir. Elle était au bord des larmes, mais elle ne voulait pas le laisser paraître aux yeux de Darafer. Un démon ne mérite pas de larmes.

« Tu ne veux pas te soumettre? Bien. Ca me plaît.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Il avait ce sourire machiavélique dessiné sur ses lèvres. Sans mot dire, il claqua des doigts. Marielle sembla confuse un moment avant de réaliser qu'elle était capable de parler de nouveau. Était-elle apte à bouger aussi? Elle inspira profondément.

- CONN…

Elle fut interrompu par le baiser du démon. Elle tenta de le repousser. En vain. Il prit ses poignets et les plaça au-dessus de sa tête, les maintenant avec une seule main. Elle pouvait sentir sa langue lécher ses lèvres pour pénétrer à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Sans aucune façon elle le laissera faire.

Darafer se figea brusquement. Il grogna, jetant un coup d'œil à la porte. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi il s'était arrêté, non parce qu'elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse encore mais parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas sa soudaine réaction.

- Quelqu'un vient à ton secours. Dit-il tout simplement.

Connor! Connor était là!

Darafer disparut en un nuage de fumée alors qu'elle entendit le grincement de la porte. Elle battit des paupières quelques fois seulement pour se persuader qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. La porte s'était ouverte. Elle s'assit. Une silhouette masculine apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. C'était Connor. Il semblait inquiet.

- Est-ce que…

Elle secoua la tête. Ses larmes étaient maintenant libres de glisser sur ses joues. Son sauveur était finalement arrivé. Bien sûr, il ne s'agissait pas d'un saint ou d'un ange, mais cela importait peu. Il était le seul à avoir entendu ses prières. Elle se glissa dans ses bras.

« …ca va? »

Elle tremblait. Il caressa tendrement ses cheveux. Il ne pouvait trouver les mots justes pour la réconforter, perdu dans ses pensées qu'il était. Il pouvait sentir la pression de ses seins moelleux contre son torse.

- Ne me laisse pas… S'il-te-plaît.

Pourquoi? Que s'était-il produit?

- Shhh jeune fille… jamais.

Il mit un bras sous ses genoux et retint son dos de sa main valide. Elle posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il la déposa délicatement sur le matelas. Il la recouvrit avec les draps et se coucha à ses côtés.

Il ne voulait pas la brusquer alors il la laissa parler en premier.

- Il… Je ne pouvais bouger… Ses sales pattes sur moi et…

Nul besoin de demander de qui elle parlait, il savait déjà. Ses sens ne l'avaient pas trahi. Il sentit sa colère se déployer dans son corps entier, de ses doigts à ses joues.

Marielle se calma sous ses caresses. Après quelques minutes, elle était de nouveau apte à faire des phrases complètes sans renifler.

- Où t'a-t-il touché?

Il était effrayé à l'idée de lui demander mais il devait le faire.

- Je… Pourquoi cette question?

Elle rougit.

- Réponds-moi.

- Ici, dit-elle en pointant ses seins. « Mais je sais ce que tu… Ahhh…!

Il avait pincé ses mamelons. Elle gémit d'une faible voix alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, frémissant de plaisir sous ses doigts. Il l'embrassa plusieurs fois, dessinant une ligne de son cou à son oreille. Puis, il croqua son lobe d'oreille.

- Connor…

- Hmmm…?

- Merci.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais se rétracta au dernier moment. _Je t'aime_ avait-il eu envie de dire, mais il n'avait pas trouvé le courage d'aller plus loin. Ces mots étaient si vides de sens pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Toutefois, il ne pouvait le lui faire savoir puisqu'un jour il la perdrait à jamais. Il préférait en souffrir en silence… comme toujours. Il ne voulait pas avoir d'influence sur elle. Elle ne pouvait rester avec lui; il le savait depuis le début.

Elle s'endormit dans ses bras. Il la caressa encore quelques minutes avant que le soleil ne se lève. Quand le ciel se teinta de couleurs, il se retira de la pièce. Il la laissa seule comme il laissa son seul et unique désir non prononcé (unspoken).

* * *

Nocturne Shadow

Réponse(s)/ review(s):


End file.
